APH Rarepairsweek 2018
by Freeandbored
Summary: Different stories but same characters
1. The Day We Met

**The Day We Met**

 **Summary:** _Netherlands remembers the first time he and Taiwan met as Lars and Mei_

Sometimes, when they are cuddling in bed, Lars sees Mei, and feels lucky. Then, he remembers the first time they met. Not as the Netherlands and Formosa, but as Lars and Mei. Of course, they didn't have a good impression of each other at that moment. He used to think she was a brat, and she thought he was a jerk. However that time was different.

Being the personification of a nation was hard and sometimes lonely. Some nations had a family and friends. The Netherlands wasn't an exception; he had siblings and a small group of friends. Also, it wasn't forbidden to fall in love and have a partner. Some of them had been living as a couple for decades and even centuries.

He used to be very proud and stubborn; he claimed to never feeling lonely, he thought that was for weak people. But very deep in his heart, he wished to have certain kind of connection with someone, as he read in his books. Someone with who share his thoughts, his hobbies, someone who listened to him. He had his siblings and good friends, but he was craving for intimacy and... love. Anyways, he would never admit it out loud.

Then his sister organized a party, no, worse, a costume party. He was there, no having so much fun, feeling ridiculous in that vampire clothes. He wanted to go home, clean it up and later do some work as every Saturday, but Belgium and Luxembourg were very insistent. So, he went without interest, he planned to be there just for a couple of hours.

And there he was, in a corner, thinking about the things he wanted to do. He looked at his watch. "It's time", he thought. He was looking for his siblings to say goodbye, when suddenly someone stumbled with him, and seconds later, he saw cake on his chest.

"I'm really sorry! Please, let me clean it" a sweet and concerned voice that he didn't recognize said. "Come with me" she said taking him to the bathroom.

"Miss Taiwan?" he said.

"Mr. Netherlands, I apologize, if you want I could pay you the laundry" she replied.

"No, it's fine, don't worry"

That was the first time they talked after several decades. Taiwan wasn't a brat anymore, she looked very girly and delicate, and that impressed him, at that moment she was dressed up in an angel's costume. He had seen her in meetings, of course, but he didn't pay her so much attention until this moment.

"I was about to go home anyways" he said cleaning his clothes with a handkerchief.

"I'm really sorry"

"I told you to don't worry"

She looked at him for a minute.

"It's a surprise to see you in this party, you seem very serious…" she said suddenly.

"My siblings insisted" he admitted.

"It's been a while since the last time we talked…" She smiled at him.

"That's true"

They talked for a while, remembering very old times. Then, she changed the topic of the conversation and asked him for tips for gardening, since he was known for having tulip fields, he felt happy to talk about it. That night was weird for him, not only he stayed in the party for so much more time, also he enjoyed the conversation and her company.

Some days later, after a meeting, she asked him if he would like to go eat something or just let her invite him a coffee.

"Since you didn't let me pay you the laundry, I thought this would be a good way to apologize"

"Thanks, you don't have to do it"

"But I want to"

He accepted, somehow he couldn't say no, anyways they'd be at the restaurant just for a while. It wasn't such a big deal. But later, he found himself enjoying their conversation again. It was so easy to talk with her, and funny, she was very witty.

Little by little, they started spending time together. They visited each other's country, talked after meetings, hanging out almost every weekend. And soon, they stopped using Miss and Mister to call each other by their human names instead, because now they were friends. He still had his doubts, what she found interesting on him? He asked her.

"I don't know, I like you, you are more interesting than you think" she said simply.

He couldn't complain because he truly liked to hang out with her. But then, he felt something was happening, and he found it out one Sunday, when he and his siblings were having dinner together. He was talking about his plans with Taiwan for the next weekend and that she was teaching him Mandarin.

"Now, tell me, since when do you like Taiwan?" Belgium asked.

He almost spit his coffee.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bel…" Luxembourg tried to stop her.

"Exactly what I said, since when do you like her?"

"I don't like her"

"Don't lie to me" she insisted.

He looked at her, then at Luxembourg, also his younger brother seemed interested on his answer. He sighed.

"I just… like her land, and I am interested on learning Mandarin… and she is my friend and… it's so evident?"

"A lot" his siblings said at the same time.

He felt so embarrassed.

"She knows it?"

"I don't think so"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No way"

"Why not? You know that it is not forbidden to us to date"

"I know, but it scares me, I don't know what she feels for me, what if I lose her when she knows my true feelings?"

"I think you should tell her anyway" Luxembourg said. "It's worth taking a risk, don't you think?"

That night, Netherlands thought about it. He didn't know when his feelings for her changed. Yes, those feelings were scary, but at the same time, they were wonderful. The way she smiled, her voice, her pretty eyes, her kindness, her wittiness… he could make a long list of things he liked about her.

He enjoyed spend time with her. He could feel really comfortable with her, and she became into the person he wanted to talk with every day and share his thoughts, she seemed to understand him. Her good morning messages were his motivation, and it didn't matter the different time zones, she always sent them. And despite that, he also missed her when they were too busy to visit each other.

His chest hurts every time she was close to him. When they went out and he walked faster, she asked him to wait for her and she took his hand to make him walk at her pace. She also hugged him when they met after so much time to be away from each other. That got him flustered and he tried to hide it. It wasn't as if he had never received hugs, his sister hugged him, but Taiwan's hugs felt different, he would like to be close to her forever.

After spending days and nights overthinking about his feelings, the Dutchman couldn't handle it anymore. He decided to talk with her. She visited him that weekend; she wanted to help him with his garden. He felt his heart beating fast when he opened the door and she said hi with a smile. He was nervous.

"You look pale, do you feel fine?"

"Taiwan…"

"What was that? We are friends, remember?" she laughed.

"Mei…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting close to him.

"It's just that… I like you"

"And I like you too" She got closer and hugged him. "Oh, your heart, it's beating fast! Are you ok?" she put her ear on his chest.

He took a breath. It was now or never.

"Mei, you are the reason my heart beats that fast" he finally said. "I like you a lot.. I'm in love with you... but I don't expect anything I just wanted to tell you, if this makes you feel uncomfortable then…" he spook fast.

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything yet. Lars, I like you a lot too" She giggled. "My heart also beats fast because of you" she said, placing his hand to her chest to feel her heart.

He got so flustered not knowing what to do or what to say after that confession.

"Aren't you going hug me after all?" she joked.

"Of course, I'm going to do it! You make me feel nervous!" he said embarrassed.

"It's ok, Lars. You are cute when you are nervous anyways" she giggled.

They hugged for a while. It wasn't as hard as he thought. Those feeling weren't scary anymore, but they were still wonderful.

Lars sighed, it had happened several years since that. He looked at Mei and got close to her. She was still sleeping; he wondered how would be his life, if he would ignore his siblings' invitation. How would be living a life without her smile, her hugs, her tenderness, her sweetness. Maybe he'd have a life in solitude. But no more, with her by his side, he wasn't alone.

She woke up.

"Bunny, what's wrong? It's time to get up?" she said yawing.

"It's 3 am"

"Then, why are you awake? You don't feel well? Bunny, you can't sleep?" she said, caressing his face.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering something"

"What did you remember?"

"How we met"

She hugged him.

"Bunny, I am glad I threw you that cake" she giggled against his chest.

"Me too" he said putting a kiss on her head and hugging her tightly. " _My angel_ " he thought.

* * *

Note: _I'm sorry if this fic has grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language, also sorry if the topic is strange in some way._


	2. As Sweet As You

**As sweet as you**

Since Lars lived with Mei, people said he looked happier and healthier. He used to eat outside or buy food. That changed when Mei decided to not only love him and live by his side, but also take care of him.

Even before they lived together, Mei used to remind him to eat breakfast, now she could prepare his breakfast and lunch every day. She cared for his health. "You can't go work with just a cup of coffee in your stomach" she said. So, he ate his breakfast and his lunch.

He secretly liked how much she cared about him, because that made him feel important and loved. He enjoyed eating Taiwanese food which was very delicious. Later, she learnt how to prepare some Dutch dishes to surprise him. She prepared his favorites, just to spoil him. Also, Lars loved to see her cook and singing, it was magical.

Lars felt so lucky and happy, until months later, when he noticed he was gaining some weight. He told her he was getting fat, and Mei thought he was exaggerating. Then they went to the nutritionist, but they only got good news.

"Did you see? You aren't getting fat, and you needed some weight anyways. But fat or thin I'll love you anyways", she joked.

Despite that, he started using his bike more often, just in case.

He knew she always made an effort to prepare delicious food for him and how much she enjoyed cooking, so he wanted to do the same. However, he had to admit that he didn't like cooking; he could prepare simple things, but not as great as Mei's dishes.

Then, he remembered how much both enjoyed candies and desserts. So he thought that prepare a cake would be a good idea. Besides, it could be the perfect present for her birthday. And he knew the right person who could help him.

"Aww that's so sweet, Lars" Emma said when he told her about his plan.

"So, would you teach me to prepare a cake?"

"Of course, I'll do. I didn't know you were that romantic" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Well, let's go, I have some ingredients here"

The first essay was really awful, the second one was forgotten in the oven and it ended up looking like a piece of charcoal, letting the kitchen full of smoke.

"You need more practice, don't worry" Emma told him.

The third one wasn't that bad, but it was dry. Lars used to be a pessimistic person, but this time, he truly wanted to surprise her; he didn't want to give up. After a couple of bad essays more, Emma made a cake so he could observe and also because both were a bit hungry. When Lars arrived home, Mei welcomed him with a hug.

"Hmmm you smell so sweet, Bunny"

"I was at Emma's house; she gave me some cake for you"

"Oh thank you. Her cakes are the best" she giggled. "Now give me a kiss, you haven't kissed me since this morning" she protested.

Lars kissed her slowly and hugged her tightly for a very long time; he rarely expressed his feelings in that way. She didn't know it at that moment, but that was his secret way to promise her that he would do anything to make her happy.

Later they eat dinner while talking about their day. He saw her and sighed, he loved her so much. He needed to learn how to make the perfect cake for her, not only for her birthday, but for many other days more. He wanted to make a cake as sweet as her.

He bought lots of books of pastries and desserts, and looked for a recipe. Then, he visited his sister and she helped him to prepare it. He tried until the day he finally could make the perfect cake, because Mei deserved the best.

Mei's birthday arrived, and it was the moment for Lars to be on charge. It was a very small party with just family and friends. Mei was delighted with the cake, asking Emma for the recipe, she just smiled and told her that she hadn't prepared it.

"No? Don't tell me Lars bought it in other patisserie?" Mei said shocked.

"Oh no, it's not that at all! I had a student. In fact, I want you to meet him" Emma said, looking at her brother.

Mei didn't understand what she meant, until Lars approached.

"Bunny? You made this cake?" Mei asked him surprised.

"I did, I hope you liked it"

Mei hugged him tightly, she felt so happy. That was the best present of the day. Later when they remained alone, he told her about how he learnt. Mei looked at him, noticing how excited he was. She was very proud of him.

And he felt glad, now he could spoil her as much as she did.


	3. Secret Present

**Secret Present**

Their wedding anniversary was close, they didn't have any plans yet, but they'll surely celebrate it. However, they started thinking about what kind of present they'll give to each other.

Lars' presents were always perfect, last year he gave her a beautiful necklace that she wore every day. So this year Mei wanted to surprise him. She wanted to give him something really special, but what it could be? She wondered.

Also, Lars was in the same situation, what could be an excellent present for her? Jewels maybe? Clothes? Flowers? A trip? He thought about so many things she would like. What about a romantic dinner in a very elegant and expensive restaurant? That would be perfect, but also, he wanted something more intimate, just for the two of them.

They were thinking about it while they were in their way home. Then they found the answer at their problems when they passed near a library. "That'd be perfect!" they thought looking at the books and at a cooking class' advertisement.

Mei decided to give him a book and not any book but the first edition of his favorite one. It would be difficult, but she was ready to find it. Lars decided to take cooking classes and then preparing a romantic dinner for her. They went to bed with a smile, thinking of how happy the other would be with their present.

Mei looked up at the book when she got home from work, asking and investigating about prices. She was so worried about her research that she didn't notice that Lars was returning home late. Lars' class was after work, but it was a secret, she didn't have to know about it.

Mei didn't realize his absence until one night, when she looked at the clock, she sighed, Lars' dinner was getting cold. He was late. She imagined that probably he had lots of work. He finally got home and she felt relieved. Also, she needed his hugs so badly, she approached opening her arms, but he told her he needed a shower. Mei was worried, but well, a shower wasn't something dangerous.

"I'll warm over your dinner, you must be hungry" she said when he got out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I ate at work" he replied hesitantly.

Mei looked at him, she was about to make him questions and feeling annoyed, when he hugged her and kiss her.

"Sorry for not kissing you first, but I really needed a shower" he told her.

Mei's bad ideas disappeared in that moment. Then, they went to bed. Lars felt guilty for lie to her. That day, his shirt got dirty when he was learning to cook a soup. He had fun in that class, even though his brother-in-law, Yao, was the teacher.

"Please, don't tell her I take this class" he asked Yao the first day and explained him his reasons.

"Ok, I won't tell her" Yao said, thinking that after all, his sister had a good husband.

Finally, Mei found the book, it was in an excellent condition, and then, she looked at the price; it was more expensive than she thought. She was shocked; she truly wanted to give him that book. She decided to sell a few jewels she had and she never used, and a couple of furniture, waiting to gain the rest of the money she needed.

Lars got home late every day, and she tried her best to believe that he was busy and he was at work… and not out there with some wh… She hit the table with her fist. No, that was her imagination; Lars was a great husband, responsible and caring. He could never do that kind of disgusting things. She looked at the clock and got mad.

"Are you alright, Tulp?" he said when he opened the door.

"…I am fine, Lars" she replied faking a smile.

Lars put a kiss in her head and they talked about their day, he wanted to tell her everything about the class, but he couldn't. However she'll know it eventually and that comforted him. He had learnt too much and he wanted to practice at home, but it would be strange since Mei knew he could just cook simple things. He waited impatiently for the big day.

Days passed, Mei got the money she needed for the book with the jewels she sold. But the thought of Lars' strange behavior caused her concern. He loved her, she knew that, also, she trusted him… or that was what she tried to convince herself.

Mei felt bitter, looking at him sleeping so calmly, while her imagination was getting wild. She wanted to ask him why he was late, but she felt like a fool, what if he had been passing through a difficult moment at work and he didn't want to tell her to don't worry her? But why he didn't tell her? She thought they were a team, maybe she was wrong.

Also, why he hadn't mentioned their anniversary? Every time she was about to talk about it, he told her he had everything solved. But even the morning of their anniversary, he didn't make the comment. She was very disappointed; meanwhile he was planning the menu for that night, imagining Mei's surprised.

Mei had bought the book two days ago, but she hadn't wrapped it yet. She was thinking about how to talk with Lars, how to tell him she was worried for him, for her and for them. That day, Yao had invited her to his home; he wanted her to give him her opinion about a new dish he invented. Lars asked him to distract her, while he prepared the dinner and decorated the house.

Mei tasted the dish and closed her eyes, trying to not cry.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked, when he noticed her gesture.

"It's not that, it's very tasty. It's just that…"

"What's wrong?" he asked when she started sobbing.

"I think… Lars is… cheating on me" she said, crying.

"Why do you think that?" Yao was about to get mad.

"He has been getting home very late and he seemed to be in other world. I feel that he has a secret…" she complained. "Also he is always tired…" she said shyly.

Then, Yao realized what she was talking about, and shook his head. He sighed and tried to cheer her up, and then Mei got angry and said that maybe he was right and Lars was just a pretentious jerk and other nasty things that even him hadn't thought.

"No, Mei, don't think that way about him. He loves you; he wouldn't be capable of doing such a disgusting thing to you. Don't you think that maybe he is working too much for you?"

Mei stopped crying, and glared at him. She was furious.

"Yao, don't tell me you are his friend now? You are my brother, you used to dislike him! All men are the same" she said "I can't believe I spent so much money to buy his stupid book"

She decided to go home, ready to talk with Lars. Yao tried to stop her. But she went home anyways. When she opened the door, she found the dim lights, flowers, candles, wine and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She was about to scream, he was at their own home… with someone. She knew Lars; he didn't cook, so other person had to be there.

She got into the kitchen and he looked at her, he was surprised, he hadn't finished the dessert. He was wearing an apron and had some flour in the face.

"Lars? What are you doing?"

"Oh… surprise? Mei, it's supposed you had to be here in a half hour" he said disappointed.

Mei gasped and cried again. Lars didn't understand what was going on, why she was crying, it was their special day, and she didn't have to cry.

"Hey, what happened? Did I do anything wrong? Did you want to cook? Or don't you like this? I am sorry, but I thought all this was your favorite…"

"No! It's not that! I am a fool"

"Why do you say that? You are not a fool"

Mei told him about her suspicions and apologized for all the hurtful things she said about him. He sighed and explained that he wanted to surprise her, so he thought that a romantic dinner was the perfect gift.

"Lars, I am really sorry, I should trust you"

"It's ok" he said hugging her "Sorry for lie to you and make you think all that"

Both felt calm. She knew she had the best husband and he was relieved for finally tell her the truth. Minutes later, they had dinner, he was glad to know that she loved all the dishes. Then, they danced slowly in the living room. They kissed, and then she remembered.

"Oh no! Bunny, I forgot your present"

She went to her wardrobe and returned with a book.

"I didn't wrap it, I'm sorry"

He smiled, that was the first edition of his favorite book, in perfect condition. But how?

"I sold some jewels and furniture to buy it. I hope you like it"

"Mei, thank you"

He kissed her again several times; he knew he had the best wife. She smiled and both embraced tightly.

And that was the story of their third anniversary, a story that they'll like to tell to their children when they were adults, and the story that will make Yao to roll eyes.


	4. A Girlfriend For A Weekend

**A Girlfriend For A Weekend**

Lars rolled his eyes when his sister asked him: "What if you date again?" For some reason his sister thought he was feeling lonely, so she tried to set him up with one of her friends. He accepted twice, and those times were enough. Emma started talking about how pretty her friend Sara was when he said suddenly.

"I can't… I'm dating someone"

"What? Really? Since when?" Emma asked him intrigued.

"A couple of weeks ago…"

"That's great! Now that I remember, Antonio and I will be in the city this weekend, maybe I could meet her"

Nothing came to Lars mind, he just said:

"Ok, I'll see you then" and he hang up.

"What I did?" he thought. Now, he needed a girlfriend soon… or tell her the truth and have another awful date. Minutes later, his friends visited him.

"That you what?" Mathias said laughing.

"You haven't dated in years. Did you try to talk with her and ask her to stop?" Matthew asked him.

"I tried, but she always insists"

Mathias and Matthew looked at each other, Lars was a serious person, but he definitely didn't know how to deal with that kind of problems. Both felt glad to have a partner and don't have to deal with blind dates. They talked for a while, thinking about an excuse to solve his problem, when someone rang the bell. Lars opened the door and a woman appeared.

"Hi, the postman mistook our mailboxes again" she said, giving him his mail.

"Thank you" Lars said shyly. Then they talked for a while, he seemed to forget he had visitors. Mathias looked at Matthew as if they could read each other's mind; they seemed to have an idea. So, when Lars returned, they told him:

"What about her? She could be your new girlfriend"

Lars raised an eyebrow. Mei was the new neighbor. They talked sometimes and spent some afternoons in each other's apartments to drink tea and coffee, they were a sort of friends, but ask her to be his girlfriend was crazy.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, you need a girlfriend, she can help you, she is your friend, and it'd be just for a weekend"

Lars hesitated for a while, but he was so desperate that he kept it in mind. He thought it was a very stupid and ridiculous plan, but they told him that or he asked Mei to be his girlfriend for a weekend or he'd date another Emma's friend again. That convinced him and accepted.

The next day, when he got home from work, she did the same; she carried lots of bags with groceries, so he stopped to help her. They entered to her apartment, and put her groceries on the table.

"Thank you for your help, would you like to drink something?" she asked him.

"Sure, thanks" he felt nervous; she always made him feel that way.

They talked for a while. She made some comments about the apartment. Honestly, the principal reason she liked about living there, was him. Even though he wasn't talkative, but she liked him. At least they were friends.

He didn't know what to say and much less how to talk with her about the favor he needed. Maybe she could save him of other awful date. He took a breath and finally tells her about his problem with no much detail.

"Then, you are dating someone?" she said almost as a complaint.

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not dating anyone, it's a lie, but my sister is going to visit me this weekend, and she wants to meet _my girlfriend_. Then my friends had this crazy idea about _'a fake girlfriend'_. I am pathetic, am I not?" he said embarrassed.

"No, I think it's understandable" she admitted "but also I think that your sister's intentions aren't bad, she cares about you. And have you asked someone to be your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to not sound interested.

He looked at her. Maybe this was his chance. It was now or never.

"Well, I was wondering… if maybe… Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he blushed and looked at the floor.

Mei almost spit her tea. She was shocked. Lars closed his eyes waiting for a slap and her eternal hate. But she was quiet.

"I'm sorry; maybe I didn't have to say that, probably you are the one who is dating someone, of course, I mean you are young and pretty. I should go, sorry for wasting your time"

"No, wait, I'll do it… I am not dating anyone either."

He couldn't believe it, but he felt really grateful with her. They spent that evening talking about how to make of their relation something credible and inventing their love story.

"Brother!" Emma said happily when he opened the door and hugged him "Where is she?" she asked.

"She'll come later" he said a bit annoyed.

Antonio seemed worried. Last night, she didn't stop talking about Lars' girlfriend; she wondered what kind of person she would be, and feeling a bit of pain for her friends who wanted a chance with him. Then someone rang the bell. Lars opened.

"Say hi to Mei, _my girlfriend_ " he said embarrassed.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Mei said, smiling.

Emma was surprised; Mei was so much prettier than she thought. Also she seemed to be a nice person. Very different from the woman she imagined for her brother, in fact, she seemed better: sweet and kind. She was surprised for her brother's choice.

"I am glad she is real" Emma told Lars quietly.

"Of course she is" he replied annoyed.

Emma wanted to know how they met, and they told her that she moved to the building and he helped her since they were neighbors. They started to get to know each other better and go out on dates, which was partially true.

Lars put his arm around Mei shoulders, both blushed, but stayed calm. Mei decided to go to the kitchen and cook something. Then, she realized she didn't know that kitchen. She asked him for help.

"Sweetie, could you help me?"

"Of course… honey"

Emma smiled, definetely, they were a cute couple. Also Antonio seemed calm and happy.

"Could you…?" Mei asked, pointing at a frying pan in a higher spot.

"Sure" he said. He gave it to her, they were very close.

"Thank you" she said, trying to focus on the food.

He helped her to cut some vegetables and clean. They were in silence, but soon she started singing a song that he didn't recognize, her voice was so sweet and comforting, that he stayed there.

"Wow Mei, you are a great cook!" Emma praised her.

"Thanks"

"Of course she is" Lars replied.

Mei smiled at him and he felt his heart beating fast. Also Mei was glad to give them a good impression. She felt a little bit sad because all that was a lie, but at least she could enjoy being by his side for a weekend.

He felt relieved. His sister truly believed that Mei and he were a couple. In some hours he could finally be free of those dates. And everything thanks to Mei. He looked at her, he noticed she was actually very gorgeous, and she made a cute gesture with her nose when she smiled. He liked to spend time with her. Also she smelled so good…

He didn't notice it, but in that moment while Emma and Antonio were praising her cooking abilities, he was playing with her hand. A delicate, small and soft hand compared with his. She interlaced her fingers with his, and both got flustered, but they had to act as a couple.

The rest of the day, they talked about not very relevant things. The next day, passed in the same way, with the difference that they went out like in a double date. Emma and Antonio sometimes held hands or he put his arm around her shoulders. So, Mei and Lars tried to imitate them.

They went to eat and later on a walk for the city. When they got Lars' apartment, they rested in the living room and drank some coffee and tea. Then Emma said something as a joke that scared them.

"Mei, I am really glad to have met you, for a moment I thought that you two were faking a relationship"

Mei laughed nervously, but Lars got defensive.

"Of course no, I liked her; I've liked her since the first time I saw her, for 3 months, 2 weeks..."

"… 4 days and 5 hours…" both said at the same time.

Lars looked at Mei. Antonio seemed very surprised to hear him saying that in such a passionate way, because he thought Lars didn't have that kind of feelings. Emma gasped.

"Lars, I understood. It's obviously you like her, you haven't stop looking at her. Relax, you make a cute couple. My intention today was to know what kind of person she is; now I am very satisfied."

Moments later, Emma and Antonio said goodbye. When Emma hugged her brother, she murmured in his ear.

"Don't ruin it; I think she is a keeper"

Then, Mei and Lars sat down on the couch and sighed relieved. She looked at him and tried to smile. But she was waiting for his gratitude words and they would be back to where they were before, to be friends or maybe just neighbors to forget this awkward situation. She talked first:

"Well, you are free now. I guess it's over" she stood up but he took her hand.

"Mei, could you stay with me for a while?"

She did it. She was still confused about what he said, how he knew exactly for how long they had met, she wondered. He seemed nervous, looking at her and then looking down. He took a breath and said:

"Mei, what I said it's true. I like you"

She looked at him confused, and happy and nervous, all at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, we are friends, I just realized it. I'm sorry"

"No, don't apologize; after all, I like you too"

He was content, and then both approached awkwardly to embrace each other. He felt grateful with his friends and their crazy idea, although, it wasn't that crazy and they probably knew that he liked Mei.

They spent the rest of the day together, talking about their feelings and the new details they had to add to their love story that was real now.


	5. Rain

**Rain**

That day was gray; it seemed that a storm was coming soon. Mei and Lars were completely oblivious to that fact. They were cuddling in the couch, she got closer and he put a kiss on her head, then other in her cheek and other on her lips. They kissed slowly. Then she interrupted the kiss.

"Lars, I'd like to ask you something"

"What?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Wait, Bunny, please, I want to talk" she said calmly, pushing him away softly.

He looked at her, waiting for her question, he hoped that it was something simple; he was a bit tired and wanted to take a nap with her. She took his hands between hers and started talking.

"We have been together for more than two years, now tell me, have you thought about our future?" she asked seriously.

"We live together already" he shrugged.

"I know, and I am happy with it, but…"

"But what? What other thing you want?" he said a bit defensive.

"Have you thought about what are we going to do later? It is not necessary to get married, but you know, other couples make plans…"

"We are not like other couples; I thought you were happy about the way we live"

"I am. I like our life as it is, but also I'd like to make plans. Because I need to know if…" she suddenly stopped.

He got serious.

"If what? If you are not wasting your time with me? That's what you mean?"

Mei shook her head, she knew she was about to say something really hurtful, even though she hadn't never thought about it. Lars seemed annoyed, waiting for her answer. She didn't know what to continue. Why he was so stubborn and jump into that conclusion.

"Mei, look, I told you I wanted to go slowly, without pressures. I like our present; I thought we agreed about going step by step, why do you think about the future?"

"Lars, please, don't get mad, I just want to know if we want the same…"

He moved away from her. He had that awful feeling, and remembered why his other relationships finished. He didn't know how to answer to that and after a long pause, he said:

"Probably not"

She got a lump in her throat. They remained quiet for a few seconds; he stood up and took his jacket, walking to the door. She wanted to stop him.

"Don't follow me" he said, his voice had a lightly tremble, but he didn't look at her.

When he closed the door behind him, she felt her heart breaking in thousand pieces. She rested there, looking at the door, and finally could hear the rain and the thunders.

Lars tried to hold back the tears; he wasn't going to cry, no, he had promised himself he would never cry, and less for a woman, but Mei wasn't just a woman. He was out of the apartment, but he didn't go anywhere, he sat next the door.

Very deep in his heart, he hoped she opened the door and wanted him back, but that didn't happen. At the same time, Mei wanted to follow him, but the way he told her 'don't follow me' paralyzed her. Where did he go? She wondered. She sat in the floor and covered her face to cry.

Lars wanted to think clearly, he felt as a coward to run away instead of talk with her as he used to do, but this time, he didn't have the answer she wanted. He knew since the beginning that she was different, that this time everything will be different.

His past relationships were based on just the mutual attraction and having a good time. With Mei there was passion, love and tenderness. There was something on her, something that made him want to protect her, to don't ruin it as he always did, don't run away when things got serious or difficult, being there for her.

Mei had always been there for him, when she took care of him when he was sick, supporting him in every decision and loving him. She was the only one who tried to understanding him, and she found the heart he thought he didn't have. She made him feel loved and important.

And now, he was there, outside their apartment, just because he didn't know how to respond at a question that seemed important for her. He wanted to return with her, but he needed time to think.

Mei wiped away her tears, her heart hurt so much. This was the first time they argued in that way. She walked around the house, as if she could find him there, but she knew she was alone. She found his shirt and took it, it smelled like him, and she hugged it.

Why she had to be so stubborn and ask him that? She kept his limits in mind; she knew he wanted to go slowly, so she was surprised when he asked her to live together. They had already talked about his commitment issues, and she respected that, so she didn't pressure him, the only she did was promising him to love and take care of him.

They were happy living together without pressures, without doing what everyone expected. Their love was the only thing they cared about. But lately, she had been thinking about their future, if that could last forever as she wanted. She didn't want a ring and a big wedding to prove it; she just wanted the commitment of a future together.

She loved him more than anything, so she wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side. And she wanted to know if he thought the same.

Lars felt confused; he said all that because he felt the pressure. He had never thought that maybe she was wasting her time with him. But he was afraid that she repeated those horrible words he had heard before.

Of course he wanted a future with her, he couldn't promise her to have a big wedding and then having children together all of a sudden, but he could promise to love her forever and being by her side. That's how he truly felt. And that's what he tried to let her know.

He looked the rain failing, it was cold. He wanted to return to the apartment and tell her all the things he felt about her. He wondered if she would want him back or if she would think he was a coward. At least, he wanted to see her, and apologize.

She stopped crying. She needed him, and she was ready to go out and look for him. She opened the door and she saw him, standing in front of her, as if he were about to open the door.

"Lars?"

"Mei…?"

Mei felt into his arms, crying and repeating his name. She made him enter the appartement and took his hand to take him to the bedroom. So both lay in bed, covering themselves up with a blanket, as if they were hiding from a nightmare. They cuddled.

"Forgive me for being such a coward. I didn't have to take your question in that way" he said, hiding his face on her chest.

"You are not a coward, Lars. We are going to figure this out together, ok?" she said, caressing his hair. "For now, I just want to feel you close to me"

"I love you, Mei, I love you so much" he told her, holding her closer.

"I love you too, my Bunny" she said, kissing him.

With that, both knew they were fine.

They rested there in the dark, hearing the storm out there, and feeling safe. They talked a few hours later. They wanted to enjoy every moment of their relationship as they did, and also they promised to love, take care and being there for each other. Actually, it wasn't that hard to decide it. Everything was easy because, after all, they wanted the same.

* * *

 _Note: This one was planned as a drama, I hoped I did a decent job._


	6. That night

**That Night**

When Feliks suggested going to a bar that night, Mei wasn't sure about it, she was a bit tired and wanted to go to sleep early. Even Erzi and Emma insisted so much that she had to accept. That Friday night was calm, so it wasn't so many people there, at least.

Her friends were dancing and singing, maybe as a result of the drinks they were consuming. She wasn't in the mood to follow them, so she sat alone, watching them having fun. She liked to dance and sing, but that week had been very awful and stressful.

Mei sighed, if it wasn't for the music, she could fall asleep right there. She decided to wait for a moment, and then say goodbye. Then, a man sat beside her. She didn't pay him so much attention, until she heard his voice; it seemed very familiar, she gave a glimpse and felt surprised.

"Lars? Lars Janssen?" she asked him.

"Mei Wang? How strange to find you here"

"What about you? Do you come here often?" she asked him trying that it doesn't sound as a cliché pick up line.

"No, my friends asked me to accompany them; honestly I just wanted to sleep"

She giggled. Both were in the same situation.

"My friends also brought me here" she admitted pointed at them with a move of her head.

They knew each other, because he was Emma's big brother. They had talked a couple of times, but they couldn't consider each other as friends, an acquaintance was more accurate. Maybe that was their chance to get to know each other more.

Lars invited her for a drink and Mei accepted. They chatted about not very personal matters, then about their jobs, their daily life, their friends. One subject let to another, and they were in an agreeable conversation.

That night, both knew they admired the same authors and recommended each other some novels and poetry. They tried to recite a poem, but ended up for forgetting the end or confuse some words.

Mei found out that Lars liked gardening, he knew so much about flowers, and told her about his grandfather who was a gardener. Mei showed him some pictures of her last draws of flowers.

"They are the best models" she joked and Lars smiled.

They were so lost into their conversation that they didn't realize in which moment their friends had gone. Also, the bar was about to close, both felt really surprised, they thought they were just talking for a moment, but actually some hours had passed.

"I'm sorry for distract you. You must be tired" she said.

"No, it's me who has to apologize, you were tired too" he replied. "At least, let me accompany you to your home"

"Alright"

They walked through the empty streets, in silence. The wind was very cold, but they didn't care. That night felt so different. Finally, they arrived.

"Thank you for this night. I had fun"

"Thank you too" he said looking at his shoes. "Well, bye"

"Wait. Would you like to go for a walk with me tomorrow?" she asked him.

He looked at her for several seconds and nodded. They got each other's phone numbers and she agreed to call him. He seemed happy but didn't tell her. They still didn't know if that could be the beginning of something or if they'd have to wait to know it.

They didn't wait too much for it. Since night, very deep in their hearts, they knew.

Sometimes, when he is reading a poem to her, or when she admires their beautiful garden, or when they are just lying in bed in lazy mornings, they wonders what would have happened if both had rejected their friends invitation, if they would have preferred to go to sleep instead.

Other times, when they see that bar, they smile considering that they "met" each other in a place they didn't frequent. Fate? Luck? Coincidence? They didn't think too much about it. They are happy and that's the most important.


	7. The Party

**The Party**

Lars knocked at the door of their bedroom. Mei was still getting ready; she took her time because she wanted to look perfect for that night. She had always been that way, so for him it wasn't a surprise, but he didn't like to wait.

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet, Bunny, don't be so impatient" she said happily.

He looked at his watch; they still had a lot of time. Mei finished her makeup and go out of the bedroom.

"I'm ready, what do you think?" she asked him.

He couldn't make a coherent sentence; he wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked in that dress, she looked like a princess from a fairy tale. He had seen her wearing elegant dresses before, it wasn't something new, but she always impressed him.

"Is it too much?" she asked, noticing his silence.

"No. You look beautiful!" he finally said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"You look very handsome too, Bunny. Oh wait, your tie is crooked. Let me fixed it"

A bit later, they were in their way to the party. That party was very important for them because his sister was the best host. And because three years ago, they had met in one of her parties.

Lars wasn't a big fan of parties, he hated noise, and also he didn't like to dance. So he was very bored, he didn't know more people there and his friends had left him alone. Then, Mei approached and asked him to dance with her, he hesitated but accepted since he was just there doing nothing. But he had fun and met the woman of his dreams. That was a very unforgettable night.

Since then, Lars has been learning to dance; Mei tries her best to teach him, even though he is a little bit clumsy. But he enjoy the lessons, his efforts are always awarded with kisses and hugs. Now, he enjoys parties, and they dance.

They arrived and after a while the music started sounding and the couples were ready to dance.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked him.

"Of course" he said, taking her hand.


End file.
